robloxs_mythsfandomcom-20200214-history
Suqq it
"ok" - suqq's catchphrase suqq_it is one of the most notorious members up to date. He is well known for his exceptional leadership skills and his dedication to Task Force and Foreign Relations. suqq_it is the former Head of DFR, General of Task Force, Field Medic, and Supervisor. Description suqq_it always wore his classic military-Esque outfit with an all-black skin tone, purple eyes, black bandana, and purple ninja headband. His name derives from the phrase "suck it." He is very chill but can be serious when needed. Background suqq_it was his first account, which was terminated sometime in April 2019 due to ROBLOX enforcing their terms. He then created his new and current account, "ThePeacefulDoctor" which he uses up to date. He joined RM on 12/08/18. He began as a member of Task Force first on 12/12/18 while mohiddanger1 (now known as BlxckViper) was the Director of Operations and later joined DFR on 1/6/2019 while Skylight_Dawn was the Head of DFR. He was accepted into RMMD on 1/10/19 as a Field Medic while quickmachoblackdeath was the Health Director. Due to his hard work and activity, he became an Executive when he passed the SAP (Supervisor Application Period) on 2/10/19 and became a Supervisor while taphies was the Director (now known as the Chairman). His activity gave him a reputation to the council members and observers when choosing an actual leader for DFR. The department had no real successor, although since he was an active member and Supervisor as well, suqq_it was picked as the new Head of DFR. On 3/19/19, he was assumed, Council and the Head of DFR. He left RMMD while HYPERD0NTIA was the Health Director on 4/05/19 in order to focus on his High-Rank roles DFR and Task Force. As a council member, he always did the best he could and was very active in DFR and was one of the best Head Diplomats, which was why he was chosen as the Head of DFR. He was one of the best in Task Force to date, as well, due to his incredible leadership, persistence, and combat skills. He resigned from RM officially on 12/29/2019 honorably. Departments List of the departments they partook in, their tenures in those, highest rank, etc RM Task Force (12/12/2018 - 12/29/2019) Served as Cadet from 12/12/2018 - 12/27/2018 Served as Head Operative from 12/27/2018 - 2/06/2019 Served as Commander from 2/06/2019 - 3/24/2019 Served as General (highest rank achieved) from 3/24/2019 - 11/05/2019 Served as Commander from 11/05/2019 - 12/29/2019 RM Department of Foreign Relations (1/6/2019 - 12/29/2019) Served as Diplomat from 1/6/2019 - 1/29/2019 Served as Head Diplomat from 1/29/2019 - 3/19/2019 Served as Head of DFR from 3/19/2019 - 12/29/2019 RM Medical Department (1/10/2019 - 4/05/2019) Served as Field Medic from 1/10/2019 - 4/05/2019 RM Executives '''(2/10/2019 - 12/29/2019) Served as Supervisor from 2/10/2019 - 3/19/2019 Served as Council from 3/19/2019 - 12/29/2019 External Links A complete list of all external links should be separated based on type. Game names should be accompanied by the link to the games' corresponding wiki article. '''Profile - https://www.roblox.com/users/82560774/profile Additional Notes * He is still in the discords and chats occasionally. * He is from Australia. Gallery A gallery of pictures, and videos, of their times in the Foundation. Category:Personnel